


Picture Perfect Afternoon. Almost

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [23]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, its not morris or oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Race was walking home from school one afternoon when someone grabbed him. He didn't tell anyone for weeks.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Racetrack Higgins & JoJo
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Picture Perfect Afternoon. Almost

"I thought that if I acted like it didn't matter, then it wouldn't."

It's always terrifying to admit something you don't want to admit. See that was Race's stance about what had happened to him one afternoon.

\---

Staying behind after school was not a good idea.

When he had stepped foot off of school property and into the nearby neighborhood, he felt a hand grab his arm. He spun around, expecting a friend. He did not expect an adult in his 20s to be holding his arm.

"Get offa me!" He yelled out, trying to twist out of the man's ever tightening grasp.

The man did not let go. He took Race into his own car...

Unspeakable things happened that afternoon. When Race was freed of the man, he sprinted as far away as he could. He felt so dirty, so contaminated.

When he got home, he instantly went to shower, frantically hoping that it would somehow clear his body of the touch of the older man. It was useless. He ended up sitting on the shower floor, crying. He was shaking violently, sobbing, he felt as though he did something wrong.

The next day at school, he jumped at every slight touch and was nearly sent into a panic attack when someone approached him from behind. His mind was constantly racing, afraid that the man was back.

He couldn't pay attention in any classes for the next couple weeks, his anxieties were too high. One day, as the school day creeped to a close, he felt like he would be physically ill.

"Hey Albert!" He ran up to Albert after classes had ended. "Can I, can I walk home with you today?"

Albert had been skeptical of his friend's behavior all day, but he complied, "Sure."

When they got off of school property, Race caught a glimpse of the man's car and his heart stopped.

"Hey Al! Y'think I could hang out at your place after school today?" He frantically asked.

"I got things to do today, I'm sorry Race."

"Oh no! It's fine! I was just wondering."

Since Albert's house was closer, he went home first. Once Albert was gone, Race could see the car approaching. He instantly booked it down the street. He could hear the man catcalling him from his car. The closest house to his location was Jojo's.

He sprinted up the stoop and knocked on the door. A very confused Jojo answered the door and Race just let himself in.

"Race, what's going on?" Jojo peered out the window at the car parked in front of their house.

"That car was followin' me, I panicked."

Jojo decided to point out their friend's suspicious behavior, "Race, you've been acting off all day. What happened?"

"Don't matter. I just need to stay away from that damned car outside."

"Race," Jojo started.

"Jojo trust me. It's not important."

"You've been on edge all day and suddenly you come to me about a car following you. This is pretty important to me." Jojo crossed their arms and leaned on the wall.

"I can't," Race could feel the panic bubbling up. "I can't talk about it. I can't."

Jojo's expression softened as they watched their friend start to panic. "Hey, hey, Racer, I'm right here. You don't gotta talk about it but it'd help if you told me."

Tears were streaming down Race's face and he was trying to suppress sobs. "He touched me Jo, and I didn't say nothin to anyone. I was scared."

"When did this happen?" Jojo didn't approach Race or touch him, they didn't want to startle the frightened boy.

"Couple weeks ago."

Jojo nodded, went to the window and quickly snapped a couple pictures of the car and license plate. It'll help when the police get involved.

Race cleared his throat and spoke up again, "I thought that if I acted like it didn't matter, then it wouldn't."

"Oh Race, of course this matters. I'm gonna get my mom to call the police, okay? We're gonna make sure you stay safe."

Race was crying but this time his tears were a mixture of relief and fear. What did he ever do to deserve someone like Jojo?

**Author's Note:**

> no unnamed character stays unnamed, hes not morris or oscar because i am firm believer in Delancey redemption arc and they might be bad but they wouldn't do that to a child.


End file.
